


Bow 屈身

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Mindbreak, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 普通世界的漂移SG世界的飞翼（Wing）





	Bow 屈身

漂移已经深陷死局。  
他在一处浅壕里躲下，咬着牙抓住那枚射穿了他肩膀的标枪，一点一点硬生生地拉扯着。枪身上密布的细小鳞片每一个都带着尖角的勾刺，即使是顺着拉扯也将他的线缆一根一根地绞了断开，防护板开花似地一层层被翻卷掀起。  
即使是在战争最激烈的时候，漂移都没有在霸天虎的手上见到过像这样丧心病狂的冷兵器。  
遭神谴的……漂移几乎咬碎自己的齿板。他终于把它抽出来了，这会儿他无比庆幸自己的痛觉回路早就被人从机体里拆了出去，否则他现在可能会直接痛到下线。  
能量液汩汩地涌出那个开放性地伤口，按照这个流速最多五个循环后漂移就会因为能量过低而陷入平衡锁定。他把沾满了鲜亮紫红色能量液的标枪扔到地上，随手抓了一把行星表面的风化土摁上伤口。如果救护车看到他这么干一定会大呼小叫起来，但这时候他根本顾不上可能感染之类的问题，小问题。  
追兵就在身后不远的地方。  
漂移做了个快速的临时自检，结果让他感到一阵失望。他的光镜碎裂，其中一边的视感信号因为受到重击而重影成了三份，几乎没法参考。左手还可以动，但右手因为肩膀上的伤口已经彻底没用了，他的腰上有另一个已经不再流失能量的开放伤，周围的感知回路已经完全锁定。这影响到了剩下的部分，左腿虽然还相对完好却并不利索，右腿的基础传动功率比起左腿至少还多下降了三分之一。  
除此之外漂移的武器舱也已经清空，他本来有十四把剑，或者更多，但最后一把短剑在他刚才肩膀被刺中的那场搏斗中卡在了一个他并不记得长成什么样的家伙的脖子上，而他最早遗失的就是飞翼留给他的那柄大剑。  
它一开始就被拿走了，但漂移打算逃跑的时候根本没去找它，没想要把它带上。  
因为它是被“那个人”从漂移手中拿走的。  
漂移甚至不知道他能不能算是在“逃跑”，或者更实际的想：这只是又一场猫捉耗子的游戏。  
他凭什么这么想？  
凭对他围追堵截的那些家伙早就追到了他两条壕沟之外的地方，却始终都像是遇上了幻魇一样只在远处打转。  
漂移知道这完全是因为那个人还没有下死命令让他们抓住他，甚至故意要他们给他机会休息，给他机会做个自检。  
想让他滋长恐慌？漂移冷笑着，即使他的面甲已经破损到不足以让他做出这个表情了。普莱姆斯会保佑他的火种，指引他回归火种源，他根本没必要也不会畏惧任何。漂移从浅壕里跃出去实践他最后的那个打算——他要慷慨赴死，就算熄灭也不会束手就擒，更别提让他像之前每一次一样再被抓回那个小小的牢笼里。  
回不去自己的世界又怎样？漂移要自己选择怎么给自己一个了断。  
他彻底离开了掩体，手无寸铁，拖着残躯冲向那些仿佛刚刚意识到他就在他们十几米开外的敌人。那些和他一样不使用热兵器的敌人或狞笑或面无表情举起武器，而漂移径直往他们的刀口上撞去。  
他扑在了地上，溅起了一片无声的尘埃。  
那些从各个方向冲着他而来的冷锋寒刃在几个纳秒间画下了优雅的弧线，划过了漂移防护板之间的缝隙给下方的线缆和管道留下利落的切口，却甚至没有一点阻拦到他的势头，这些黑骑士的剑技就像他知道的那些白骑士一样好。  
“哈。”漂移虚弱地笑了一声。他把自己摔了个七零八落四分五裂，那些精细的刀口被全部震开，他像团废料一样堆在粗糙的岩石地面上，肩上的伤口肯定又撕了开来，能量液在他身下聚集成泊，但他已经不介意了。  
尘埃渐渐落定下来，所以一切又回到了最开始的时候，他明知道会这样，那个人根本不愿意给漂移一个寻死的机会。他的痛觉模块被移除，但那一部分并没有被空下来，取而代之的是精编的行为筛选器。  
他不能自己伤害自己的三元——脑模块、火种和变形齿轮。  
漂移悲哀地用自己仅剩的视觉能力看着周围，骑士们收起了他们的武器，冷冰冰地围着他，一双又一双的光镜在黑暗的星空背景下闪闪发亮。  
接着那个人从这些，所有的，听命于他的人背后风轻云淡地走出来，走到他面前。  
漂移残破的光镜描摹出他身上的轮廓，每一个尖角每一条流线都让他感到无比的熟悉，但那边缘闪烁着的暗光又让他觉得无比陌生。  
“你好，那么我们又见面了，‘漂移’。”那人在他的身前蹲下，伸出一只手摁上他肩膀的伤口，摸了摸。他的动作轻柔，小心翼翼，连表情都哀痛得栩栩如生，像是真的为他这一处伤痕感到心痛。  
漂移的意识已经渐趋模糊，伤口处的感染，能量流失，警报一个一个跳出他的处理器然后又自动关闭。下一秒漂移可能就会陷入锁定，但他还剩最后一点能量，还有最后一点能量。  
他把它们聚集起来，做了两件事。  
首先啐掉了从嘴角渗进口腔的能量液——飞翼在的话一定会没好气地敲他后颈子，告诉他这个动作太粗鲁了，他得学着点礼仪，但他接下来还要做更有辱斯文的事情——他调动发声器，声音因为供能不足和砂石侵入的磨损而变得嘶哑，简直就像是他身上总是带着火药硝烟味时的声音。  
“Suck my pipe, you FAKER.”

  
许久之后，漂移再一次被强行唤醒。  
同样是在他重伤下线之后，但这和在水晶城的经历不同，他在这里被原样重建，分毫不差，而且每次都是。  
那家伙有某种“洁癖”或者“完美主义”，而且他刚好还有一个精于此道的医生朋友，甚至起初连这个医生都让漂移觉得似曾相识。  
他对自己说完那句话后的任何事情都没有记录，在不得不等待着外围程序逐一上线的时间里，漂移揣测着对方当时可能的反应。  
勃然大怒被首先踢出赛场，然后是弱一点的，愤怒，以及愤怒的一系列相关词。  
漂移以为自己这一次出逃能够挑战到他的极限。他用了比之前每一次更多的时间躲藏，杀掉了更多他的下属，把自己彻底弄得破破烂烂。但是对方的耐心还没有耗尽，他又把漂移带回来了，甚至又将他一模一样的重建起来。  
好让他再跟自己玩下一场。  
但是漂移已经受够了，他累了，这种逃和追的游戏，他受够那个人每次都把他的挣扎和信念甚至是他本人当成有趣的玩具来摆弄，也受够一而再再而三地把那张熟悉的面甲作为自己下线前摄下的最后一个画面。  
外围系统启动完毕，漂移打开光镜，他知道自己身上连满了检测用的数据接线，他瞒不过去自己已经醒了的事实。  
前几次漂移试图用这种非暴力不合作的态度表示拒绝的时候他受尽了苦头，与那些遭遇相比，之前那根扎在他肩上，戳穿了他引擎的钢枪根本就是过家家的玩具。所以很快他开始用暴力反抗，把那些被飞翼的温柔和包容抚平卸下的尖刺一根一根捡起，重新焊上他的装甲。  
医生在他最后一次被折磨带来的痛觉警报逼到下线后卸载了他的痛觉回路，装上了现在的筛选器。而作为回报，漂移被唤醒打开光镜后的第一件事，是用那家伙还给他的十三把剑之一砍断了他的一条胳膊，接着开始了他的第一次出逃和这之后所有猫捉耗子的游戏。  
漂移的耐性从来都不好，他把自己有限的耐心全额分给了他觉得重要的人和他在乎的东西上。  
但即使是这种耐心也有限，也会有耗尽的一天，何况漂移早就明白眼前的这个混蛋——顶着他再熟悉不过的一张脸，露出他再熟悉不过的笑容，用着他再熟悉不过的语调，却连普莱姆斯都要谴责他的绝世混蛋，他根本就是个赝品。  
漂移不想逃了，抹消了离开这里，寻找道路回到自己世界的想法。他没有第一时间跳起来，没有伸手去摸身上再次归位的十三柄的短剑，也没有破口大骂。  
他真的累了，尽管他知道这就是那家伙想要的，他也没力气再去抵抗、逃跑或者怎么样了。  
“我要恭喜你，‘漂移’，你又一次重新回来了。你回到了我的身边，这很好。”那个人用温和而鼓励的语气说道，但落在漂移的接收器里就像是散发着甜腻气息的电子病毒。漂移不作回答地转开光镜，扫视了一圈医疗室，意外地发现这一次只有他和那家伙。  
医生不在，以往他每次重新上线，第一个遭殃的总是那个医生，但他却始终扮演着这个角色，直到这一次。  
所以这种变化意味着……漂移把光镜转了回来，强压下能量转换炉中的不适，让自己的光镜定在那家伙的脸上。  
“而更让我高兴的事情是，在浪费了我这么多人力物力后，你终于想通了。”他用另一个无比欣慰的语气对着他说出下半句，“所以我亲自来接你回去。”  
“去哪？”漂移不想再去纠正他这个不知道从哪儿得来的结论，他没有想通，他还是对他无比痛恨和厌恶，他只是累了。他调启发声器。毫不意外它也被修复了，工作正常而且供能充足，他的声音又变回原本的平滑，不再嘶哑，甚至让他自己都有点不习惯。  
“回你该去的地方。”那家伙面带笑容，答非所问。  
但漂移听懂了。

  
漂移又被关进了最初的牢笼里。  
与其说是牢笼，不如说是一个完全封闭的盒子。狭窄，逼仄，四面一片黑暗，唯有的光源是他的光镜和身上的发光元件。这些微光并不能照亮别的东西，但他知道在四周还有除了他自己之外的更多——道具，也可能是刑具。  
至少漂移上一次被关进来的时候，那些放着的都是刑具。  
故技重施？旧事重演？漂移想着，百无聊赖地踢蹬了两下脚踝上的能量锁链。紫红色的固化环扣相互链接成一长条，穿过了他脚上的轮辐，把左右两腿宽松地串到了一起。链条在他的脚踝处各自绕紧几圈，末端延伸进了胫部的防护板下，感觉像是被焊上了那一部分的支撑轴。他背靠着身后的墙壁，新升级的机体分布让他在做这个动作的时候需要额外的向前倾斜，所以当他的双手被平衡手铐锁在一起，向斜后方挂死在某个让他后挡板不能着地的高度上时，肩部和手臂线缆中传来的酸软感受就不是那么好让人忽略了。  
也许是酸痛。  
不过他们还没有把痛觉回路还给漂移。如果漂移能够蹲着或者站起来，他就能放松一会儿自己绷到了极限的关节绞轮。  
他刚才提到平衡手铐了吗？  
带着手铐，蹬一蹬腿已经是漂移现在能做的极限了。这个高科技小玩意本来被用在警局里铐犯人，它释放出来的低频脉冲可以干扰机体的运动功能和平衡性，不论是在他的世界里还是在这个莫名其妙的世界里。  
对了，他们还拆掉了漂移的夜视系统，也可能是医生故意没修。他的光镜仍然明亮，清湛的光芒从薄薄的蓝色半透明材料下透出，但却跟个瞎子没什么两样，在这个小房间里什么都看不清，反倒是磁电系统还有点用，音频接收器也运作良好。  
所以门打开的时候，漂移仍然能在第一时间抬起头。门外照射进来的白光刺进了视像系统，调节程序自动降低了进光量，然后又让他流出保护性的清洗液，浸润整个光镜座。在他能适应光线之前，门又关上了，但是电场和磁场的扰动都说明房间里多了一台机体。  
可能还是漂移仍然最不想见到的那个。  
到此，距离他从医疗翼离开已经过去了大半个月相循环。  
“你比我以为的坚强。”那个人说，走进他两腿之间的缝隙，弯腰伸手捏起他的脸颊，金色的光镜眯成狭长的一条缝隙，“或者，让我换个说法，你和我认识的那个‘漂移’一样坚强。”  
漂移被迫抬起头，脑后的部件顶着他的颈部传动，要多难受有多难受，连发声器的运转都不那么顺畅，他的声音艰难：“他坚持了多久？”  
“两个月相循环。”对方非常好心地回答他，接着补充，显得兴致勃勃，像是回忆起了什么有趣的东西，但只有两个字，“更久。”  
“那么告诉我，为什么你现在就来了。”漂移继续发声挑衅。  
那家伙松开了手，让他能够重新把头低回去。他并不介意漂移用光镜从角标的下缘对他露出怎么样凶狠的眼神，因为双方都知道那只是徒劳无功。  
“我无意惩罚你。”他连笑容都不变一丝，甚至越发愉快，“我来是要给你一个奖励，迟到的奖励。”他用冰冷的手指点着漂移的颏扣，暧昧地向下移动，平滑的指尖蹭过颈部线缆排列整齐的缝隙。  
漂移试图避开他的触碰，但他的动作收效甚微。  
那个人并未受到任何影响，依然继续在漂移的机体上移动他的手掌，直到将掌心摁上漂移胸口那个红色的标志。  
“它有温度。”他突然惊喜地说道，随机陷入困惑，“但我之前从未在其他人身上发现过这一点。”  
漂移选择不作任何回应。他并不想向“这个”家伙分享与之相关的故事——当然并不是所有所有人的标志都会有温度，即使是他本来世界的汽车人。但这一片标志不一样，它原本是紫色的，后来重新改成了现在这样，一度它被补天士撕下，但是后来它又被亲手交还到漂移的手里，重新回到他的胸口上，这又是另一段很长的故事了，但再长、再曲折都眼前这个家伙没有半塞金的关系。  
然而漂移的沉默并不会对方减少自己对此的兴趣，他凑近观察这块雕刻精细的金属薄片，他的面甲几乎要贴到他的胸口。  
漂移无处可退，只能听之任之，但是他显然还是低估了这个世界人的逻辑方式。湿润的感觉覆盖上来时，漂移狠狠地战栗了一下，缠绕在脚踝上的锁链甚至都丁零当啷地响了一阵，吮舔的泽泽水声随后响起。漂移得说他被吓到了，他几乎是惊骇地瞪大了光镜，在微弱的光线下努力试图看清他在做什么——但这事显而易见，滑腻的电解液涂满了曾经是属于漂移火种舱一部分的小片金属，多余的液体正淌下这部分整块的护甲，滴落到他的腹部。水滴的冰冷温度刺激得他又发出了另一阵细微的颤抖，他甚至感觉到了电解液正在从层层叠叠的软甲缝隙之间渗透进他的机体深处。  
带着一股漂移说不清道不明的热度。  
“你的机体很暖和。”仿佛察觉到了漂移的想法，对方突然模糊不清地说道，然后停下了口舌间的动作。  
所以那不是什么热度，而是错误的感知回馈，因为机体内部并没有真正意义上的触觉感知回路。  
漂移看到了胸前水光一点点消失的过程，不过仅仅是没有沾染在他身上的那一部分，而后那个人再次开口：“我说过我要给你一个奖励。”  
“我想我没有选择。”漂移收拾住自己，继续冷嘲热讽，“你又要像先前一样折磨我吗？那么来吧，我受得住。”  
“不，不是像那种‘奖励’，你以后会喜欢它们的，但不是现在。”他笑出声，摇了两下脑袋，明亮的光镜在黑暗的背景里左右晃动，稳住，“我要给你的是你自己要求的东西，我只是满足你的愿望——我们各退一步，你留下来，我给你奖励。”  
但漂移并没有想起自己曾经要求过什么，显然也不是那柄与他火种相连的大剑，他根本没把它带来。  
直到对方跪进他的腿间，把手扣上他的前挡板。  
“打开它。”他用了特殊的音频。  
漂移不知所措，但比他反应更快的是被医生挂植在他处理器上的行为筛选器——他以为那是个筛选器。  
漂移的前挡板在滴答几声轻响后悄然解锁，叠加的厚防护板移向两侧，哒的一声，另一块本来被压在下面的小金属板掉落，仅剩的障碍物逐次翻起向后折叠，反向拢到一起。它们收得严丝合缝，宛如一开始就是这样。于是漂移的前侧对接面板暴露在另一个人的眼下，一览无余，空气中的凉意使他感到不安，若非平衡锁干扰了他的运动功能，他一定已经像是只突然被人从温暖地洞里抓出来的石油兔子一样将自己彻底蜷缩了起来。  
而现在，漂移只能任由那双温度稍低的手灵巧地拨开滑槽外端的保护叶片，捏住那条毫无反应的干燥管线。  
“不。”漂移低沉地嘶吼起来，“不！”若非动弹不得，他一定会立刻蹦起来离他越远越好。  
但对方并未如他所愿地停下，未充能的管线被一点一点引出滑槽，然后躺在他的手心里。浅灰色的胶皮朴实暗哑，没有污渍和油垢，只有一圈一圈并拢的螺线缝隙，干净得像是刚出厂的新零件，看着甚至觉得它有点可怜。  
“亲爱的‘漂移’，我说了，这是个奖励，你自己争取和选择的奖励。”他宽容地说，然后合拢了自己的双手，“你不应该拒绝它，你应该——享受。”他埋首而下，吻上掌间物的顶端。  
漂移的发声器里瞬间爆出了一串高频电流带来的空白噪音。

  
来自腹处的电子乱流让漂移程序性地抽动了一下，他麻木地看着红色的警报窗从视像拥簇的白色噪点之间跳出来，又跳回去。他的处理器全线停止工作，但对接线路埋下的小玩意还在为他带来更多脉冲，把已经搅成一团的线程变得更加混沌。他的换气扇像是要坏了一样地转动着，发出难听生涩的噪音，发声器里却流淌出柔软滑腻的呻吟，仿佛刚刚涂过一层润滑液。  
它确实。  
味觉触点仍在诚实地反馈着残留在漂移口腔的味道，像是酿坏了的高淳，辛辣呛喉，还有点像是被菌群浸染的特制能量块，腐烂的气味当中混杂着一股浓郁的甜。被硬生生拆脱了的齿轮还没有回到原位，他的舌头上垫着一只镂空的支架。电解液从无法合拢的唇缘滑落，滴向了始作俑者的面甲，而后者正并拢口腔，用齐整的齿板咬断又一根精密的线缆。  
小幅的电爆炸立时产生，立时消泯。  
漂移又抽动了一下机体，脉冲刺激和电子负载过高的哀叫同时溢出他的喉咙，因为控制不了唇舌而变得含混且模糊不清。  
“别急，‘漂移’，别急。”他舔掉了从腮滑向嘴角的电解液，混着新鲜溅开的能量液一起，伸手抓住漂移头侧的异形接收器，吻上他的嘴角。  
“咕唔。”漂移从喉咙里挤出一个音节，然后又一个，清洗液争先恐后地从湛蓝透片的缝隙间涌出，沿着面甲两侧的接缝滚落。  
“嘘，嘘。”他轻拍着漂移的肩，“还没到时间，记得吗？我们说好了的，三个大循环。”  
漂移的喉部管线蠕动着地自上向下进行了一轮收缩，空气被挤出管道时发出了古怪的声音。他用力摇晃了一下脑袋，带起一阵锁链相撞的脆响。一枚沉重的金属枷环扣着他的脖颈，还有一串相连的粗重锁链，比串在他轮辐之间的那条锁链粗重得多，因为后者是装饰，而前者是要给予他屈辱——只有奴隶和被人饲养的宠物才会戴上这种枷具。  
埋没在接口中的假体仍在兀自卷扭，狰狞的疣突一遍又一遍地碾压镶嵌于内侧的感点，更多的信号和电子脉冲被推进回路，持续不断地抬高负载压力。他的后挡板在涂满润滑液的假体被塞进接口之后就被重新锁定，如今对接液的产量已经远远超出了它能承载的量，液体正从金属板和缆线咬合不紧的缝隙间渗漏，将身下的坐垫染成滑腻一片。  
与后方不同的是，他的前面板打开着，昂扬充能的输出管线在空气中微微抖动，稀薄的对接液从顶端挤出，像是露水珍珠一般挂在蕈状顶的边缘，摇摇欲坠。一枚电子环扣箍着它，把靠近底部三分之一处的位置勒得陷下一圈，阻断了其中的液态能量流动，与此同时却不断地有细小电光从环扣的内侧迸发出来。每当电弧生长扭动的时候，完全舒展的输出管身上那一圈一圈螺纹缝隙下的湛蓝色光带就会紊乱地闪烁片刻，而已经被液脂填满的缝隙就会因此光彩流动。  
漂移被迫不能通过正常的方式降低体内的电荷，没有承载方，甚至没有输出电子的通道，电荷只会在他的机体里约攒越多。  
三个大循环。  
但从开始后的十五循环内他就被送进了过载——数据过载和回路过载。储备的能量库并不会因此而降低它的转换速率，甚至因为过载带来的高热而加快溶解转换，于是更多热量、更多信息、更多电子流。他的风循环已经满负荷运转了两个多大循环，它很可能并支撑不到结束的时候，或许他又会因为熔断了回路而被送去修理，但在那之前他的机体会先成为一只完美的任凭索取和给予的空壳，尤其炙热和温暖。  
继完美主义和洁癖之后的第三个怪异喜好：温度。  
传染了火种温度的标志总是被予以格外多的抚摸和舔弄，然后是充能发热的输出管。漂移不计其数地在那张柔软而灵巧的嘴和舌头的舔舐下缴械投降，次级能量液汹涌着灌入喉道，经常性地会因为太过汹涌而出现回流。第一次被迫过载后因为那张俊美且让他熟悉的面甲被玷污所带来的悔恨和愤怒早已经离漂移远去，留下只有在他被呛到咳喘时处理器中隐隐升起的报复快感，甚至后来他也乐于看到当对方在他咀嚼撕咬的齿板间过载时迷蒙而沉溺的表情，带着某种自我惩罚的意味大口吞咽那些对他而言味道恐怖的液体。  
只有在对方故意提及时，漂移才会短暂地意识到自己正在对这样的事情越来越少抗拒，正如他又一次被对方要求玩他那个三个大循环的游戏，却毫无表示。  
他只是不能抗拒罢了，过载的高热和电荷降低了处理器的性能，而那家伙表现出的和先前那些冷酷行径所完全不相称的柔软和热情干扰了他的判断力，在日夜不分的黑暗房间里呆过了太久又摧毁了他对时间和空间的掌控。  
虚幻和现实的交错，欲望和清醒的轮回，影像同实体叠加相错，过去和现在不分彼此。漂移在无所觉中被从一个世界引导走向另一个世界，越过黑与白的边界，一次在新水晶城，另一次仍然在新水晶城。  
长达三个大循环的折磨在一声轻盈的滴哒声中戛然而止，正将手指置于漂移腹部排列紧密的线缆之间享受温度和扯断它们的那一瞬间的乐趣的那个人意兴阑珊地抽出手，不顾流失的能量液和被他搅乱的一切，随手合上了那几块红白相间的轻甲片。  
“三个大循环。”他重复道，伸手抬高漂移软化了的双腿，重心靠下的机体设计让支住他的腿变得非常容易。漂移被摆出了分开自己的动作，仍然处在高热状态下的机体并不能响应任何指令。  
那块被液体泡透了的金属板片被扯了下来，仿佛锁定它的电子密码从不存在。链接漂移脖颈的锁链突然被扯到了绷直，他不得不曲起身体低头往下看去。  
那家伙跪趴在他的腿间，锁链被他缠绕在腕轴和手掌之上。他用空着的那只手取掉了漂移口中的支架，移位的齿轮瞬间回到原位。漂移再次张开嘴，却被要求安静——那家伙又有新的东西想在他身上尝试了。他看着他低头俯身，头侧的翼板刮在他的大腿内侧护甲上，带有整流构造的肩甲将他架得更高。锁链仍然被紧紧握在他的手中，漂移等待着接下来的步骤。  
亲吻、吮吸，对接液在负压中被抽出，微凉的舌尖在吸饱了液体的接口外围舔转，漂移战栗着无可抵抗地在这种刺激下发出呻吟，直到动静变化过大而被意外忽略的物件被液体裹挟着也滑向闭合口。他猛地绷紧了腰线，接收器甚至收到了从机体支撑骨架中快速传播而来的几声缆线的断裂。漂移来不及顾虑那个，假体被啮咬着快速抽离带来的刺激再次将他的线路负荷提到了最高。  
“哈啊——”他重重地呼出一口热气，冷凝液早就从机体中蒸干，这口热气带着能量液的新鲜气息。换气扇一定会需要修理，也可能是其他更大修复的附属品。漂移挣动着被镣铐束缚起来的双手，这就是为什么他从头到尾都没有阻挡对方任何动作的原因。他挣动着，用被烤得发干的发声器开始叫嚣：“放开我！”声音再度嘶哑。  
“不是这一句。”那家伙把口中咬着抽出的湿润假体拿下来扔到一边，而失去了填充物，对接液正肆无忌惮地从漂移的接口之中喷涌而出。  
三个大循环的积攒，漂移在这种近似于循环管被彻底割开时流失能量液般的感觉中失神。能量过载的程序流畅地进入第三段，然后被箍死的电子环扣一丝不漏地全部堵回次能舱。  
漂移低沉地嘶吼和咆哮起来，被掩盖的属于另一个身份的因子充分调动，重新编入他半停工的逻辑模块。  
“放开我！”他再次嘶哑道。  
“不是这一句。”对方也再次回答道，对他的任何动作都无动于衷。  
漂移的光镜短暂地调暗了，几秒后再度调亮，一个不应该出现在剑客面甲上的表情作为他对此最后的答案。  
“Wing。”他近乎软弱地唤了眼前这台暗紫色机体的名字，“拆我。”  
对方嘴角的笑容，这一瞬间意为胜利。

  
“为什么还是拒绝我？”Wing又一遍地问道。他加重手上的力度，镶嵌着额外薄片金属的指腹碾过每一条清晰的螺旋纹路，充能膨胀的管线灼烫着他的手心，溢出的液体濡湿了全部，晶莹透亮。“Drift？”他用暗哑嗳眛的声音在白色剑士的发声器边厮磨，温凉的气体呼出口腔，吹拂向被冷凝液浸透的甲片。  
剑士颤栗着瑟缩了一下，偏头想要躲开来自接收器边的气流，然而来自对方手掌挤压带来的信号涌入让他连这样一个微小的动作都做得糟糕透顶。他自喉口发出低沉浑浊的呼吸声，电解液自无法并拢的唇角溢流而下。一个口塞，事实上是一块两指宽的能量方糖，咬在齿间，被过热的机温微微融化，甜味混进了粘稠的液体之中，滴向胸口，红白两色的防护板早已被通体浸染，普莱姆斯的面孔模糊至无法辨别，失去了所有威严和象征，只余下一点朦胧黯淡的红色微光。  
他已经被对接模块带来的热量捕获，他瑟缩的害怕的发抖的样子点燃了Wing的对接模块，他的前挡板被充能的管线抵得投来警报，然而他并不为此感到完全的高兴。这样还不够。暗色骑士的处理器中填塞着至今仍然无法从对方身上得到满足的控制欲。剑士甚至吝啬于向他发出自己的声音，被液体浸润的仅有空气置换的风声。他要的可不止是这样的东西，那双金色的光镜微微闪动，编织出一个危险的信号，环握着剑士的手指逐一收拢。  
输出管线像是要被揉坏了一样向处理器送出无数警报，漂移痛苦地扬起头，口中的方糖被咬得咯咯作响，脖颈处的黑色线缆绷到了极限，仿佛下一秒就会被他自己扯断。他的双腿无力地在地面上摩擦，脚跟的车轮被穿过轮辐缝隙和车轴支架的锁链卡死，无法转动，苍白的咔啦声一次次响起。  
Wing进一步地将指尖摁上了他的顶端，压住那条不断吐出稀薄液体的缝隙狠狠摩擦下去。  
“——！”一声尖锐的电磁音，剑士始终关闭的发声器在猛烈的电流冲击中意外开启，处理器来不及反应，本该保持静默的音符滑出唇舌，呻吟粘稠湿润，与潮湿闷热的空气融为混沌，“呼嗯……嗯——”  
“哈。”暗色的骑士因为这个意料之外的收获而被取悦到，他吐出一声轻蔑的嘲笑，“你还要用这种无聊的方式掩饰你自己多久，Drift？”他取下剑士口中的方糖，刮下覆盖其上的电解液，扔开固体，又将手指插入他的口中翻搅。轻敏地指尖捕捉到了来自对方金属舌的追逐和舔舐，Wing的笑意更深。他分开手指，精准地捉住了那条软金属，然后逼近他：“承认吧，你喜欢我这样对你。”  
他像是望进了漂移光镜的最深处，看穿了他为自己筑起的那层可悲而脆弱的保护——它早就在骑士的一次次进犯下变得千疮百口，直直地找到了在他处理器中盘旋的欲望。然后狠狠地把它拖了出来扔在地上。他觉得自己像是突然暴露在热射线下的盲鱼，扭动着，陷入窒息，在绝望中渐渐干涸。而骑士就在手里端着一盆可以让他活下去的，冰凉而浓稠的原始液态燃料，好以整暇地看着他。只要他肯低头，只要他肯进一步屈服，他就把它们倒下来，让他再能够呼吸，再次被浸泡和滋润。  
“你想要获得解放。”  
漂移点头。  
“你想要自由。”  
漂移再一次点头。  
“你想要我。”  
漂移迟疑，片刻，最后缓慢地点下头。  
Wing把手从他的口中抽出，湿润的液体被随手擦在他肩后的轮胎面上。他也松开另一只手，伸舌舔舐上面沾染的稀薄对接液。最后，他露出一个微笑，微妙的弧度，在银灰色的面甲和嘴角沾染的水迹间勾勒出一个让漂移失神的神情，提出一个微不足道的要求。  
“再叫一次我的名字，让我知道你没有把我认成别的什么人。”  
“……”漂移再一次迟疑，然后开口，又轻又慢，宛若一个确认，最终化为肯定，“飞翼。”  
有什么在遥远的地方碎裂，变化，重新聚合，那世界崩塌般的声音一直传进漂移的处理器，却停在了他的火种舱之外。明亮的火种收缩跳动，轻易地将它驱逐了出去。他打开了自己的另一片挡板，在他第一次向他投降后，这里就再不被骑士关注——故意避开。漂移在锁链有限度的范围中张开了自己的腿，漆黑光亮的腿甲分头伸向两边。不知何时积蓄的对接液粘稠地从曝露的对接面板上滴落，拉扯出晶莹的弧形丝线。  
“飞翼。”漂移把自己的风循环彻底打开，抬起蓝色的光镜，光芒已黯淡，他的声音里带着一股焦灼，像是燃油烧进了发声器。  
这是个邀请，明显不过的邀请，也直白不过的邀请。  
“Drift，好孩子。”Wing吸气，舔了舔嘴角，叩开了自己的前挡板，“你应得的。”暗色的，螺纹线下埋设着金色元件地管线迫不及待地蹭着卡槽的边缘凶猛地跳入了视线，“过来。”暗色的骑士擅长表演，比剑士会伪装自己得多。他伸出手，像是没有被欲望把线路灼烧得滋滋作响。  
漂移被刺了一下那样微微后退了一点，但立刻被自己的冲动又推着上前。  
“飞翼。”他又唤了一声，像是吃了一颗糖就会要下一颗，停不下自己的幼生体，再一声，“飞翼。”  
管线吻上湿润柔软的接口，噗滋没入，仿佛开了一包装满的液体袋。  
抵抗者的防线轰然坍塌，引导者的牢笼撂下门锁。  
“别那么急。”骑士扣住了剑士起伏不定的腰线，抹开一层液体，轻声，“别把自己弄坏。”

我们的时间很长。

 

 

 

 


End file.
